


Forget me not

by blveboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blveboy/pseuds/blveboy
Summary: Matthew just wants to be happy with the one person he loved, Lance. On their six month anniversary, Matt decided to take Lance somewhere very special to the both of them. Things spiral out of control, and when the night comes to an end, Lance ends up in the hospital.Matt is now left with an empty void in his chest where Lance was supposed to be.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun's warmth this time of season always seemed to be hidden behind the gray clouds that were smoothed among the sky. Lances love for the crying clouds never faltered, but he could've totally went on without the cold breeze that it brought.

The trees leaves flew from the branches to greet the ground; colors of orange, browns, and reds falling around the Cuban boy. With each step he took there seemed to be that crunching sound from the leaves that had already dropped awhile ago.

The air around him seemed to smell sweet, then again it was always like this before it rained. However, when it did rain that's when it seemed to smell the sweetest, and look the loveliest.

The brunette was greeted by the familiar sight of a cafe door. The sky roared out the same time the bell to cafe door rung. Soft twinkles from the silver ball that hung just above the door, signaling that a new customer has arrived. The smell of coffee greeted Lance as he stepped into the warmth of the small shop, a smile drawing itself onto his face.

His smile always seemed to brighten up people's day, the deep dimples in his cheeks forming as the small smile stretched into a full one. He waltzed over to the counter where he then ordered a simple hot chocolate and settled in a booth near the back. The windows were large, so there was no issue there.

Lance proceeded to place his fresh cup of hot chocolate onto the light brown table; only to pull out a book he favorited the most. The cover of the book was gray with white words across the bottom, 'A Monster Calls'. Not only was the title interesting, but the way the author portray the young boy in the story, the way the author worded every sentence, and the twist at the end.

Oh how Lance loved everything about it. He stumbled upon the book on accident, but after reading it he fell in love with everything about this particular book. The young boy running away from the truth, the stories told by the monster, the tears that Lance shedded while reading the last chapter of the book. Who knew that a simple few paragraphs could've triggered emotions.

Patrick Ness, a man who knew how to strick tears into those who read the book, kudos to him. This was probably the third time Lance has read the book, but you know what they say, 'a truly good book is never a bore when read again.'

The pages turned smoothly under Lances finger tips, his blue eyes taking in every detail that was thrown at him. The small raindrops that were caught by the glass of the cafe window only grew more and more as the rain picked up.

Despite the cafe being warm Lance couldn't help but muster up a shiver from the cold radiating off of the window next to him. A familiar voice scared him out of the story that captivated his mind. "Hey there blue boy, is this seat taken?" Lance looked up to see who was interrupting his reading session, but decided to let it slide only because he knew the meme that decided to make an entrance.

"Well if it isn't Matty B, good to see you." He teased and motioned to the seat in front of him. Matt rolled his eyes and settled down, his own drink sitting down onto the smooth table. The hazel eyed boy rested his head in his hands as he watched Lance proceed to pick the book back up and sip his very own drink. "Whatcha reading there Lance?"

"The same ol' book I always read. You should really give it a shot. It's sad but it's really good. Even when it's sad the words in this book are just so relatable; yet not at the same time," Lance sighed passionately and closed the book, "Matt, I've fallen in love with a book."

_"Its funny because you're in love with the book, and I think I'm in love with you."_

Lance laughed whole heartedly until the words processed in his head. "Yeah, totally fun- wait a second. Did I hear you right? I don't believe so, I'm pretty sure the thunder distorted your words. For a second there I thought you said you loved me." Matt grabbed his drink and took a sip of it before setting it down and looking lance dead in the eye, "Oh, I did."

The strength in lances hands suddenly disappeared, and the book fell onto the table. Matt and Lance knew each other for a long time, both telling each other everything. It was only a matter of time before one of them developed hard feelings for the other, and Matt just so happened to take the fall. Lance shook his head, "this is a joke. If it is, it's not funny Matt." The brunette crossed his arms and averted his gaze somewhere else.

"Alright then. Let me just say it this way; I don't love you because of your looks, though they do star as a factor in this situation. But I love you because of your personality. I love how your mind can take a simple idea and blossom them into something more than anyone could. I love how you go crazy about books, and how you call me practically screeching into the phone when you find out your favorite book is being turned into a movie. I love how even during extreme cold weather all I have to do is look into your ocean blue eyes and it'll remind me of a warm summer day. I love that when I'm around you I can't help but feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. Lance McClain, it's safe to say that you drive me _crazy_ in the best ways."

The words that left Matt's lips became vivid blues, and colorful purples that danced around Lance. Like ribbons blowing in the wind. Lance knew he had some sort of spark with Matt, but blinded by insecurities he pushed them aside. "Woah, that was poetic.. you're really serious about this huh? Well, I guess we can give this a shot." Lance may not be showing as much emotion other then the red dusting at his cheeks, but he was certainly screaming on the inside.

Six months passed since they've been together. Six months of planning this special event for Matt's special someone.

After endless phone calls, and texting all day and night they finally made up a date night that fit both their schedules. Matt would not tell Lance where they were going what so ever. As Lance was seated in the car Matt's first words were, "Alright bright eyes, as much as I love your eyes you have to cover them with a blind fold until we get to the place." The brunette sighed and grabbed the blindfold out of the boys hands, tying the black fabric enough so he couldn't see.

When arriving Lance was guided into the building, which was actually kind of chilly. Matt guided him to a seat before leaving his side. "Alright my love. You may take off the blind fold." Lance cautiously took off the blind fold, making sure to take his time just in case it was a trap or jumpscare. Held in Matt's hands were two pairs of ice skates, and a lovely smile plastered on his face. "Its been awhile since we've gone ice skating, so how about we bring it back to the first day we met."

"And you say _I'm_ the cheesy one." Lance snickered while grabbing the pair of blades out of his boyfriends hand. The two sat onto the bench as both began slipping off their own shoes to slip on the ice skates. "I still remember that day too. Pidge wouldn't stop talking about how we all needed to meet their brother, and when you finally came back they told us to meet here. You didn't know how to skate what so ever, and it was funny watching you fail." Matt rolled his eyes as he looked over to the boy beside him who was lacing up his skates. "You know what they say, it was love at first sight. Seeing you glide on the ice like an angel. You're such a show off with all your turns, jumps, and everything else."

"Yeah, well I also took ice skating lessons when I was younger." The dark haired boy said with a soft giggle.

_"I've been blessed by the angels up above. I swear I fall in love with you more and more every day."_

Lance rolled his eyes while finishing up the lacing of his skates. He turned over to Matt, who was taking his sweet time in lacing them. After maybe a few more minutes Matt finally figured out how to lace them properly without the help of Lance. The two walked hand in hand, slowly but surely making their way to the ice rink; where not many people occupied the ice. "Still hasn't changed."

"The only thing that has changed is that the ice's angel has returned back home."

"Matt, when did you get so poetic ㅡ or maybe you're just being cheesy?" Lance teased and made his way through the door, stepping onto the ice, and pushing off with his back foot ever so softly so he wouldn't go too far. "Whatever, but I'll be right back, I think I left something." And with that Matt turned his back to "find something".

Did he really leave anything? No. Did Lance need to know that? Nope. There was a large window from over where they had put there stuff down. Though, Matt could see everyone on the inside, they couldn't see the others on the other side of the window. The hazel eyed boy took a seat at one of the benches, a smile on his face as he watched Lance skate like no one else was present on the ice - though, cautious for they were still technically there.

Lance was a beauty on ice. He was graceful in his spins, his jumps were indescribably perfect, everything about him was just so perfect. And Matt was thankful to call the brunette his. Well, for the little time it lasted anyway.

Matt watched his beloved fall, and fall hard did he. It was a horrid scene. It was as if everything was going in slow motion; Lance flew through the air and head first right onto the cold ice. Matt's eyes widened as he practically jumped off the stool and made his way quickly back to the ice rink. The ice was slippery, and the cold was creating goosebumps on his arms.

Everything happened so quickly, one moment Matt was cradling Lance in his arms in the middle of the rink, the next he's sitting in a hospital chair waiting for the doctor to appear. He was willing to stay all night if it meant hearing the words, "Lance will be fine." But they never came.

The doctor approached the tired Matt that lay half asleep in the hard hospital chair, the waiting room not as full as it was before. "Mr. Holt?" Matt jumped a little at the new voice. "Uh, yeah that's me." The tired boy rubbed his eyes as he looked over to the doctor. "Mr. McClain is now awake, if you'd like to see him you may." The hazel eyed boy smiled thankfully and stood up, his legs slightly wobbly as he did. The doctor guided him to the room to which Lance was staying and held the door open for the boy. "Hey Lance, how ya doing? You hit your head pretty hard out there hu-"

 **"Who are you?"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Who are you?"** _

Matt was a bit confused at the question. What did Lance mean by that

"Uh, it's me. Matt?"

Lance's face kept its confused structure, except this time his head tilted a little to the side and his eyebrow began to raise.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you.."

Matt didn't know that a few simple words would hurt so much. He was just as confused as Lance. The hazel eyed boy decided to excuse himself from the room only to see the doctor waiting behind the door. "Hey, uhㅡ" Matt began but was cut off, "Mr. Holt, I was trying to tell you; Mr. McClain has suffered from a mild concussion. Unfortunately, he is not able to remember things. Please don't throw everything at him, and I suggest you give him time to get everything together himself. Like a video game; everything is reset for him."

_"Reset."_

Matt felt as though a knife was plunged into his chest. It felt as though he was once swimming happily in a pool only to have hands wrap around his neck and push him into the water; no matter how much he squirmed and scratched at the hands holding him under the water, the hands never let go. This weight holding down on his chest seemed to crawl up his throat and to his eyes.

 _Restart_.

How does one simply "restart". The precious moments that he shared were no longer lingering in Lances head. If he were to talk about those said moments Lance would probably assume Matt just dreamed of them. Lance didn't even know who this "Matt" person was, which hurt a lot more than any special memory. This was worse than any breakup text. Because even when people broke up they still acknowledged their ex. Lance wouldn't remember a single thing.

"Mr. Holt, I think you should leave. Get a good night's rest. Wait a few days for Mr. McClain to get better and then introduce yourself again to him. Like I said, it's like a game. You'll get to reintroduce yourself to him; create brand new memories with him."

"Right." was all Matt could seem to say. He was at loss for words. Just think about it; you take the love of your life out on a date. The place you two met at, a very special place in both of your hearts. Things are going smoothly, until they brutally injure themself, and the next moment you're being told forget about all the years you've known each other as friends and definitely forget about the months you've spent together as lovers. Matt could do nothing but blame himself. 'Maybe if I took him out to a bookshop, he loves books... maybe he would still be ok.' These thoughts continued in his head the whole car ride back to his house. The radio was off, and the silence seemed to swallow him whole. This was his fault. The clear tears fell down his face as red, green, and orange lights passed by him. This uncomfort in his chest just seemed to gradually mix into guilt, blame, and emptiness. The spot where lance seemed to fill felt, empty?

But of course nothing was going to stop Matt from staying together with Lance, even if it meant to restart..

_Day 41_   
_1/27/18_

_"I don't like this. I don't like how I have to keep quiet about everything. It feels as if I'm wearing a mask, like I'm keeping things from him.. I love him; but I guess love comes with a cost? I've known Lance for seven years, yet he feels like he's only known me for two months.. The accident happened December 17th, 2017, yet my dreams still replay the scene as if it were a movie on repeat. It's killing me. I just want to hold him close again, to protect him, but I cant.."_

Matt closed the book and set the pen down beside it. 41 days since the accident. 41 days of writing in this notebook. 41 days of Lance not remembering about what they had together. 41 dreadful days that seemed agonizingly slow with each passing hour. Matt couldn't even peacefully sleep without dreaming about the accident. The rain was never the same. Lance loved the rain, he would constantly talk about the sweet smell it gave off. He remembered the days Lance would grab him by the hand, umbrella in the other. They'd stroll around together, enjoying the cool breeze that it brought. The soft pitter patters of the water hitting the cement. Matt loved the rain because it reminded him so much of Lance.

He couldn't deal with this. The only good thing that happened was the fact that Lance and Matt are finally friends again. Friends. The title made Matt frown a little. He just had to wait. Wait it out, and when the time comes he'll do the same thing he did back in the coffee shop. Things will be simpler, things would be back to normal. Hopefully..

**He waited too long.**

That's the fun thing about love, my friends. You never know when is the right time, so you wait. Word of advice; don't wait too long. If you find something that you truly love, grab it. Claim it. Fill it with a lot of love when you do; because you never know when it'll slip right from your grasp and into another.

The group was crowded in the booth at a diner that Lance loved. They weren't exactly "hungry" moreso craving milkshakes. Lance had been especially happy today; fiddling with his fingers often, giggling at random moments. Matt thought it was the rain that made him feel all happy. The hazel eyed boy concluded that he'd ask out Lance again, when he got Lance alone of course.

**His hopes were crushed.**

"Guys.. there's something I wanted to tell you," Lance smiled a little, taking in a shaky breath before looking at everyone, "I have a girlfriend! Her name is Nyma, and she's the best. I promise you guys will meet her soon! How about this weekend? We can all hang out at my house." He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"'Bout time lover boy found someone to love." Pidge teased.

Matt sat there, more crushed than ever before. Yeah, Lance losing his memory was upsetting, but he never thought that he'd lose Lance to someone. Matt could feel the tightness grow in his throat again, and that was his cue to leave before things get worse. He stood up quickly, "Hey, I," the words were hard to speak, "I don't feel too good.. I'm going to head home."

Matt left the diner. The raindrops that decided to place themselves on his skin seemed bitterly cold. The drops created goosebumps on his smooth, light skin. The male made it to his car, slamming the door as he sat down. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. Yet, the rain only continued to pour unforgivingly. You may say he was overracting, but this was now the fourth time he lost someone special to him. First his dad, then Pidge; who he just recently was reconnected with, and Lance twice. Each day it seemed to rain. Matt then concluded;

**He hated the rain.**

Things clicked together for Keith. Like a puzzle that could be solved in seconds. And when he remembered the chemistry between the two, he felt this hurtful ping in his chest. He didn't seem to be the only one to feel it too, because the slight frown on Allura, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunks face seemed to say it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Too many nights, Matt often found himself awake. The sound of the soft chirping from crickets bothered him. Too many times, Matt often found himself in the same coffee shop, glaring at the gloomy sky with a latte burning warmth into his hand. Too many times, Matt often found himself looking at polaroids of him and Lance together. And often, Matt felt this weight on his chest, something that he was unable to put into words. It was a feeling that lingered; it taunted him.

_**"Who are you?"** _

The phrase played over and over again in Matt's head. It was burned into his memory, and when the midnight moon called its children to sleep, the memory struck.

On this particular night, Matt decided to sit out on the roof. It was calming for those who were restless. With his knees pressed to his chest, a soft breeze ran through his tousled hair. One drop, two drops, falling blindly. The droplets pooled effortlessly into the center on the males soft palm. Matt scoffed a bit, cringing at the cool sensation from the liquid.

It was nice being alone sometimes. He could let his mind wander, he could have a little bit of privacy to himself. The sky colors were a beautiful dark gray, mixed with a hint of midnight blue, and the stars sparkled brighter than any other night. A soft sigh escaped his soft lips. He was alone.

That is until a head popped out from the open window, "Ah, I thought I'd find you here," Matthew's head snapped to the intruding voice with narrowed eyes. Sparkling eyes glistened under the shining moon, a small smile painting itself on the intruders face. Keith. "Oh hey, uh, how'd you get in?"

"Pidge texted me and told me you were being emo at 12 am. Told me to come over and stop your brooding, may I?" Matt nodded, scooting over a little to make a little more space, even though the roof was big enough for both of them. "So, first things first, you're stealing my job. _I'm_ supposed to be the moody emo one, _you're_ supposed to be the meme," Keith nudged Matt's shoulder with his own, emitting a soft laughter from both boys. "And two, there's nothing that you could've done to prevent what happened. Things just.. happen sometimes, ya know? You're beating yourself down a little too hard."

Matthew tensed at the mentions of the accident. The brunette turned his head, his smile falling into a hurt frown. "No, I dont think you understand. It was _my_  idea to take him. If I would've never left it would've never happened, if I just stayed next to him and held his hands in mine, he would've never forgotten. He'd still have his memory Keith. We'd be happy together, going on dates, taking cheesy pictures. It was probable cause. I wanted more than anything to be with him." His grip on his pajama pants tightened, his vision blurred.

Keith felt his heart twist. "I dont know what kind of pain you're going through, and I'm not going to pretend like I do. What I wont do though is watch my best friend break his own already broken heart. C'mon," The ravenette gripped Matthew's wrist in his own hand, pulling him off the roof and into the warmth of the house. With his back pressed against the door, Keith crossed his arms, "Get dressed."

A confused expression washed over Matt's face, "Wait what? Keith it's almost one in the morning!" The male shrugged his shoulders, "As I've previously mentioned, I'm not going to watch my best friend break his already broken heart. Now get dressed, dork. I'm taking you for a drive." And with that, Keith left the room, the soft sound of the door clinking closed. Matthew threw his hands up dramatically, then quickly fished out a simple outfit.

It didnt take long before Matthew was racing down the steps, nearly tripping near the bottom and falling. "Wow, I should've recorded that," Cackled Pidge, their glasses reflecting the bright TV screen. "So, where are you off to?" The brunette shrugged while Keith emerged from behind Matt, "I'm taking him for a little drive." The small Pidge nodded, waving them off as the front door was opened.

The smell of midnight dew filled Matt's senses; it was a sweet smell, and was supposed to be comforting, however it did nothing but fill Matthew with dread. The car engine roared to life when Keith placed the keys into ignition. "So, Mr. Mysterious, where are we going?" Matt asked, settling into the passengers side of the car. "Where ever the wind takes us, I guess."

The roads were empty, kind of like a ghost town. With the windows rolled down as the two glided through the streets, the radio filling the car with the gentle tunes of Frank Ocean. The wind flew through Matt's chocolate locks, the pressure of the wind desperately fighting against Matthew's hand. Spreading his fingers out and feeling the burst force, then closing said hand into a fist, feeling less pressure.

The music that hummed through the car slowly faded and Keith's comforting voice sliced through the tension in the air. "Listen, I want you to get better. Losing someone you love is hard, but I dont know if listening to Frank Ocean is going to fix anything.."

Matt gasped and snapped his head toward Keith, "Uh, beg to differ. Frank Oceans voice is amazing, it's like hes putting a little bandage on my broken heart," The brunette dramatically placed a hand to his chest and clenched his fist. The ravenette hummed, "And they say _I'm_  the edgy one. They clearly havent met a broken hearted Matt." Matthew scoffed and gently pushed Keith's arm with a little smile on his face.

The road ahead lead the two to the beach. It was dark, however, the lights from the shops that lined the boardwalk as well as the streetlights made everything seem alive. They continued to drive through the streets until a small green sign read '17th street. The red car was parked, the two boys were on the sidewalk, making their way to what most called 'The street of Lights'. The street of Lights was a whole garden light up with little lights. Something the beach house owners decided to do to show their appreciation to the community or something along those lines. The air around the two was crisp, goosebumps running up their arms; but of course that wasnt going to ruin the mood. The night was filled with soft laughter, gentle shoulder nudging, and overall playful behavior.

Matthew would've never thought, but here he was. His heartbeat was racing as the rain began to pour, the soft droplets hitting the asphalt surface. The two were increasingly becoming wet by the rain, the sound of breathless laughter heard between the two. The brunette doesnt even remember what was so funny, but it held a stomach aching laughter that Matthew hadn't felt in awhile. No words can explain how thankful he was to have Keith in his life. And then, well, it happened.

Maybe it was just the fact that Keith was just there for him when he needed a shoulder. Or maybe it was pure instinct, but the rain continued to fall around them. Keith's hair was matted down and pushed out his face, eyes sparkling in the led lights that surrounded the garden. The sight made Matt's heart do somersaults. And so, without thinking, Matt reached out to him. His hand caressed the soft skin of Keith's face, until the distance between them closed. His own chapped lips pressed against Keith's soft ones, a surprised look amongst the ravenette, however, he didnt push him away like Matthew expected. Instead, Keith melted in his hands like putty. A kiss in the rain, how cliche.

What was Matt to feel? Was he supposed to feel guilty for moving on? Why should he though, Lance seemed to move on quickly. Lance also doesnt have his memory.. This isnt a moment that Matt's mind is to wander whether he's doing the right thing. The only thing Matt needs to worry about is the happiness he felt course through him when fingers interlocked with his, his forehead resting against Keiths, and in a small voice, "We're going to get sick if we stay in the rain." And so, the two went home. It was now months that the two were together, and thought Matt feels this stinging feeling in his chest whenever he's around Lance, he can definitely feel the love he has for Keith. Things were going absolutely amazing.

What Matt didnt know was the fact that Lance was having his heart broken so many times that one simply couldnt count on just two hands.

Tonight seemed like a fantastic night. The fair was back in town, which meant an absolute perfect date night, and great time to hang out with his friends. Matthew was especially excited to try out the new ride they had. When the night ended, Lance seemed a bit on edge and complained of a horrid headache. The group settled down at the coffee shop that Matt was a little too familiar with.

Lance dragged both Pidge and Hunk outside to have a little chat with them.

What Matthew didnt expect was to have the tables turned on him.

He wasnt expecting Lance to drag him away from the group with anger in his ocean blue eyes.

He wasnt expecting Lance to clench his fist and bite his lip to stop the clear liquid from spilling over his freckled cheeks.

And he wasnt expecting to hear, "Matthew Holt, how _dare_ you."

Matt rose an eyebrow in confusion, the faces on Hunk and Pidge's face looked sorrowful through the window from inside the shop. "What.. are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me?! How could you not tell me? I dont think you understand the amount of hate I have for you right now!" The tears streaked down his face, and Matthew shifted his weight from one foot to the other, still confused. "Lance, you're not making anyㅡ"

"Stop. I'm not done speaking." Lance exhaled shakily, the taste of salt in his mouth from the tears. "December 7th. We sat at this very shop when you confessed." Matt looked a bit startled by his sudden memory. "Six months after we started dating, you took me ice skating, where I hit my head and lost my memory." Lance clenched the sleeves of his shirt. "This entire time I've stayed awake, trying to find this missing puzzle piece! You know how evil that is to not tell me?! Do you know how many times I questioned why there was this aching feeling in my chest? I thought I was in love with those people ㅡ I believed I was in love with them because I thought it'd aid the aching in my chest! But I ended up hurting myself way more." Ocean eyes glistened with more tears. "If you loved me like you claimed you did why did you give up on me so easily? Why didnt you tell me? My memories were wiped from me, you could've been there for me and you weren't!"

Matt was certainly taken aback by the outburst, but the feeling in him wasnt sadness, more so anger.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" His voice was low at first, but gradually got louder. "You think I'm the only one who caused pain here?! Because last time I checked, by the time you were released from the hospital and I worked up the courage to tell you, you were already wrapped up in nyma's affection. Think about that! I loved you more than anything Lance. You know how badly _you_  hurt me? I had to come to terms with the fact that you didnt remember our dear memories together, by myself! If I could've told you earlier, I would've already done it! But we all agreed to give you time! There was only so much I /could/ do, but no I'm the bad guy." The familiar feel of tightness welled up in his throat, tears threatening to fall as Lance's eyes widened. "Why didnt you talk to me?!" Lance's voice was soft spoken, a little hurt.

"How was I supposed to do that?! You dont understand, because you werent in my position. But if you could've seen me, the mess I was put through, the restless nights I had countlessly looking at the clock. You didnt have to suffer as bad as I did Lance, because watching you become tangled in the affection of someone else was something I feared throughout our six months together. So, yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry that I caused you pain, but you dont know where I was coming from, you dont know how much pain I was in. I watched you move on. Lance, I wont sugar coat it, I loved you and I still do, and there is nothing I wouldnt do for you. But I am happy with Keith."

Lance looked like a kicked puppy, and it was killing Matt. He never wanted to be the one to hurt Lance. A soft huff escaped his lips, hazel eyes meeting sad azula eyes, and out of the pain in Matt's heart, he pulled Lance close. The freckled boy wrapped his arms around his forgotten lover, his face pressed into the others shoulders and silent sobs apparent. "I'm sorry Lance," Matthew raked his hands through Lance's cinnamon locks, his own head resting on the crown of Lance's. Matt felt his heart break all over again with his past lover held close to him. When he was calmed down, Lance hesitantly let him go and walked into the shop.

Matt, however, lingered outside. The fresh air filling his lungs. It was quiet, perfect to get his mind in check. He was a broken boy. And like before, Keith was at his side. His lilac eyes were soft and full of sympathy. "Matt, you know I love you more than anything." He reached for his hand, squeezing it gently, "But he remembers now, and it's very obvious he still loves you."

"What are you implying?" Matt asked, his face falling into a frown.

"Maybe it's best if you go back to him.. Its been the best two months of my life, and I could never ask for a better boyfriend, but Lance was definitely yours before me." A pale hand reached to caress Matt's cheek reassuringly, and though a smile was pasted on Keith's face, Matt could see the hurt hidden behind it.

Matt was now put in a tough situation. Lance is someone that Matt most definitely fell in love with deeply, but Keith is Matt's best friend and amazing boyfriend. Why would he throw that away? Keith placed a gentle kiss to Matt's temple, "Just.. think about it." And just like that, Matt was left outside to ponder. This wasnt a win win situation. This made him ache in so many ways, and the pain he was feeling was unbearable. The pain he felt was a pain that he was unable to form into words. It was a pain that he would never wish upon anyone.

If he chose one, he'd lose the other. Matthew didnt want that.. The tears trickled down his cheeks.

Matt was to make a decision. So he did.

**If he couldnt have one without hurting the other, then he wouldnt have any of them.**


End file.
